


A mother figure

by JTTWlover



Category: Xī yóu jì | Journey to the West - Wú Cheng'en
Genre: F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Please Don't Kill Me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 09:59:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14162346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JTTWlover/pseuds/JTTWlover
Summary: The journey was finished centuries ago. The Jade Emperor and Guan Yin talk about Wukong.





	A mother figure

Guan Yin looked at the Jade Emperor.  
—You don’t think he’s lonely?—She asked to the ruler of heaven.  
—Yes, he needs something in his life.—He answered while looking to the magic mirror where it can be seen everything on Earth, now showing the Monkey King Sun Wukong sitting in his throne, sighing at everything.—Maybe…someone.  
—Like parents or a wife. Born from a magic stone, never had parents. And I think he isn’t interesed in anyone.  
—Maybe…a mother figure?  
—Who?  
—Perhaps…you?  
—Me? Jadey, I’m a bodhisattva!—She said while blushing.  
—As a mother figure, Guan Yin, you didn’t hear me?  
The bodhisattva blushed more.  
—What’s your plan?  
—Tomorrow is day of market in Chang ’an. He always goes there because he’s bored. Meet him as a young lady or something. You’ll know what to do then.  
—Do you think that will work?  
—Trust me.  
As the bodhisattva walked away, Jadey couldn’t do anything but grin.

**Author's Note:**

> Naughty Jadey!


End file.
